historywikiaorg-20200223-history
Red army crimes in Lithuania
This article or section needs copy editing for grammar, style, cohesion, tone and/or spelling. You can assist by editing it now. This article has been tagged since June 2007. Red army crimes in Lithuania - inhuman activities of Red army in Lithuania denying the international law - the sequence of the historical facts. The term Red Army refers to the Army of the Soviet Union during the period from 1917-1991. The following is a chronological list of aggressions and military crimes by the Soviet Russia and U.S.S.R. against its Baltic neighbor in Lithuania. Ten months after Lithuania proclaimed its independence in October1917 the Soviet army invaded, and on January 5, 1919 occupied the capital, Vilnius, staying until Polish Armed Forces attacked in April.1 On 15 July 1920 the U.S.S.R. broke a treaty that had been recently signed at the Kremlin, occupying Vilnius again. On August 23, 1939, the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact was signed in Moscow by the U.S.S.R. and Germany, dividing Poland and allowing the Soviets to annex the Baltic republics into . In October 1939, a month after Germany invaded Poland, Lithuania was invaded and occupied by the Soviet 16th Special Corps, with 20,000 troops, 250 tanks and 120 planes. On June 15, 1940 the Red Army started a fire on the Lithuanian border, killing a policeman, and increased the strength of its occupying force to 150,000 troops. Later in the year, Lithuania was formally annexed into the Soviet Union. Lithuanian political leaders were arrested, along with educated citizens. An estimated 10,000 children, women and old people were deported to Gulags in Siberia. In June 1941, during the first week after the German war invasion of the Soviet Union, there were 40 incidents of Soviet army aggressions in Lithuania, with 700 persons killed in seventeen locations. The most infamous were the Rainiai massacre, with 76 victims, and the Pravienishkes Prison massacre where an additional 260 died. In Panevezys three doctors and a nurse were killed. The officers of the Lithuanian army were interned, and some of them were shot not far from Minsk in the Cherven Forest. Many of the survivors were deported to Norilsk.2 In 1944, after resisting the German invasion, the Soviet Army re-occupied Lithuania and supported new arrests and deportations. In the small town of Marijampole, SMERSH arrested 500 persons, including members of the Lithuanian Liberation Army. Lithuanians were drafted to participate in the 1956 Invasion of Hungary, the 1968 Invasion of Czechoslovakia, the 1979-89 invasion of Afghanistan war, and the 1986 evacuation Chernobyl. On January 13, 1991 the Soviet army seized Lithuania's television broadcasting service in Vilnius, killing 15 and wounding approximately 500 Lithuanians. Red army during Lithuania occupation built and(or) used 272 military bases and 65 545 ha of land and damaged it's nature - Lithuanian forests, rivers too.3 Lithuania and the Soviet Union subsequently began negotiations for the withdrawal of Soviet troops from Lithuania. Although interrupted by the fall of the Soviet Union, a withdrawal agreement was concluded on September 8, 1992 and troops left the country by August 31, 1993.3 =References and sources= ^ Bronius Makauskas, Lithuanian History, 2d Ed. (Vilnius: Šviesa, 2006. ISBN 5430042277 ^ http://www.komisija.lt/en/ ﻿The International Commission for the Evaluation of the Crimes of the Nazi and Soviet Occupation Regimes in Lithuania (in English and in Lithuanian) ^ a b Surgailis, Gintautas (2005). Withdrawal of Russian Army from Lithuania, pp 233–6. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. Algirdas Jakubčionis, Stasys Knezys, Arūnas Streikus Pirmoji sovietinė okupacija. Okupacija ir aneksija. The First Soviet Occupation. Occupation and Annexation. I Volume. Vilnius, Margi Raštai, 2006 Arvydas Anušauskas Pirmoji sovietinė okupacija. Teroras ir nusikaltimai žmoniškumui. The First Soviet Occupation. Terror and Crimes against Humanity. II Volume. Vilnius, Margi Raštai, 2006 http://www.lithuanian.net/resource/history.htm http://www.lithuanian.net /resource/history.htm] Global Lithuanian net This article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. P.S. This Red army crimes category articles in Wikipedia were marked for deletion by user Mikkalaj, who was supported by Alex Bakcharev, IgorSF, Pan Gerwaz, the author Ttturbo talk page was hacked, he was falsely accused, blocked and articles were deletd. Category:Red army crimes Category:Red army crimes